Memoirs From Skyrim
by Maverick Hunter Matt
Summary: A new project/style I'm trying. Written in the first person as memoirs and letters by my character. Each month (in game time) he makes a new post about events and actions that go on around him as they actually happen as I play through. If interest is piqued, I may even take screen shots and a make a visual log to go along with the story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Memoirs From Skyrim**

20th of the Last Seed, 4E 201

Guildmaster,

I apologize for the absence in reports. I recently ran into complications that were beyond my power… indeed, they even defy comprehension.

It was two months ago that I left the shores of Vvardenfell. My task was to assess our people's status in Skyrim and begin searching for new assets to spread our influence once more. It is as we feared, in regards to our people, though my interaction with others of our kind has been incredibly limited. I apologize for this, as you can imagine I have been a bit preoccupied. My report is one of repetition and extreme concern. Let me start from the beginning and debrief you to the best of my abilities. Please, also know that everything I say is a fact; I swear it upon Azura's mercy.

Last month I was smuggled into the Imperial City via our friends. My sect's master thought it more prudent to seem as if I were another refugee coming in from the south than directly to Skyrim's shores. I retrieved the cache of supplies and instructions along the border and continued north to Darkwater Crossing. Either by fate or blind chance I stumbled into an ambush set by the Legion to capture the Jarl of Windhelm. The fighting had already ceased by my untimely arrival, but none the less I was captured and taken prisoner. The official charge, I was told as I was bound, was suspicion of sedition and espionage (how ironic that they were correct, just not about the faction). I was then loaded onto a wagon with the rest of rebel soldiers and transported to a town along the border called Helgen. The Legion had deemed us all too dangerous to transport back to the capitol for trial so we were to be executed.

I managed to escape, as luck would have it, when a dragon attacked the town during the chaos. I know, master, that it sounds completely insane but I swear it is true. Dragons (or at least one dragon) have returned to Skyrim. By the time this message reaches you the news may not be as far-fetched as it seems and I pray that the incident is isolated to Skyrim alone. The last thing our ravaged homeland needs is to be beset by dragons. Still, I escaped with the aid of a legionnaire named Hadvar. Though I find my disposition somewhat soured with the Empire due to recent events, my new contact has promised me a "pardon for my crimes" and position in the Legion should I ask. The validity of his proposal is somewhat dubious, but his information seems to be legitimate and his usefulness as a contact could be valuable if you ask me to pursue such a course of action.

Currently, I am in the hamlet of Riverwood, though I shall leave soon. I dare not stay in one place for too long. With events escalating between the Legion and the "Stormcloak" rebels, the threat of dragons, and the somewhat chilly reception to our people here, I think it best I stay on the move. My next report shall be more detailed. I shall not say exactly where I am going next nor what name I have taken, in case this missive is intercepted, but I shall await further contact at the arranged dead drop and will send my reports without fail.

-May secrets and justice always be one for you,

Indoril Sevren, loyal Brother of the Morag Tong.

* * *

_20th of Hearthfire, 4E 201_

Guildmaster,

As promised, my report is much more orderly. I hope this finds you and the remaining brothers well.

Since my escape at Helgen I have followed up on several leads and contacts suggested to me as I left. Things are strange here, to say the least. It feels like everyone's walking on the upturned edge of a knife. Our people in the city of Windhelm have banded together to form a semblance of normalcy despite the slums they're confined to. Other cities such as Riften and Whiterun are a bit more tolerant and our numbers swell every day as our people seek a more stable life than the violent fires and quakes. I fear they will find no such solace. Things here are even tenser than my sect mastered warned. At best we are seen as outsiders and transient guests, at worst we are looked upon as spies, cutthroats, and second rate inhabitatns.

As I wrote in my last letter, it is as I feared. Dragons have indeed returned, at least in Skyrim. The civil war between the Nord rebels and Legion is escalating more and more every day. Most major cities and holds have claimed loyalty to one side or another with the exception of Whiterun, though I feel that will not last much longer. Not only that, the ruling head of the Thalmor are only inflaming the situations here by detaining any Nords that still worship Tiber Septim as divine and any other individuals they see as rebellious. Everyone in this country fears the events of the next day; luckily such disorder and tension makes it easy for me to move relatively unnoticed.

I have made contact with the Thieves Guild in Riften. For security purposes I shall simply refer to my handler as "B". I can say with some moniker of relief that acceptance within the guild is fairly high. One of the leaders is a Dunmer, young though she is, she commands great respect. There is a downside however, in that the guild is far from prosperous here. It's taken some great personal effort, but I seem to have helped them to re-establish some influence in the country, we have a long way to go before they could be considered assets to our cause… still there is potential. One of their numbers is actually a former brother, though he did not know me so I can only assume he is from an older sect. On a personal note, it does please me to some extent that I have been able to keep my blade sheathed. Aside from the occasional bandit I've been able to keep the violence to a minimum.

I can also report that both civil factions are in a prime position for infiltration. I've gathered information and possible contacts on both sides. The Stormcloaks are eager for soldiers to join their cause. Even though they may discriminate against all those who are not of Nord decent, they will not turn down a chance to swell their numbers and save their own. The Legion is more… cosmopolitan in their outlook and are in need of those to help them fight. Both options are open to me and I await your instructions.

While I know security must be paramount, especially in these times, I do request that your reply come swiftly, Grandmaster. With circumstances such as they are here I cannot tarry long and must remain on the move. Any window of opportunity I may have is fleeting at best and I must also admit that I am concerned for my own safety, as well. I feel as though this country, beautiful and wild though it is, in now a maelstrom of powers and events. The question is not "if" things will become explosively violent, it is "when?" Still, I remain committed to my mission, honored to have been chosen for the assignment, and loyal to my brothers in guild.

-May the threads of your fate be of use to The Webspinner,

Indoril Sevren

* * *

_2nd of Frostfall, 4E 201_

_Esteemed Brother,_

_It gladdens my heart that your mission continues with success. The hesitation in my replies could not be helped; we have all but completely dispersed from Morrowind. Security must now be our main concern. Without our numbers and lines of communication our enemies can now take advantage of our isolation and weakness. It is of utmost importance that you find any possible location and applicants that our cause can use to rebuild. I confess to you alone the dire situation we now face. Our organization is now all but forgotten; while that is beneficial for our discretion, we must take great caution. Any potential we have to regain strength is small and the timing must be perfect. Still, I send this with my swiftest agent in hopes that all goes well for you._

_Let me first congratulate you on escaping Helgen. I cannot imagine how trying it was for you but the True Tribunal has graced your bloodline. You serve as a testament to your training and all Morag Tong. That you escaped from the Imperial Legion is no easy task but to do so coupled while fighting a dragon is a feat worthy of our annals. Let me dote upon you no more though, your task is far from finished. _

_I can only catch second hand news and rumors from my location, so you are my best source of information. Even so, word has reached me about your dilemma. I acknowledge the dire events that loom on the horizon. It must be difficult enough with both the Empire and the rebel forces rattling their sabers but with the Thalmor instigating and influencing the events from afar bodes ill indeed. With the re-emergence of dragons, I confess I fear for you and all the world. Tread carefully, brother, for I feel this is only the beginning of a greater act in which you are to play. One thing at a time, however._

_As for this growing civil war, you are to keep your distance for now and continue to develop whatever contacts you can. These are tenuous times and both sides may be vital or harmful to our cause. The Empire is weakening more and more, and if they can no longer offer our people protection or equality then they are of little use to us. However, while the old High King of Skyrim invited the Dunmer and gave us "sanctuary", if they see us as nothing but cheap labor and a second class citizenry, they we must be prepared to make other arrangements. Keep a close eye on this; any change in power or decisive event may tip the scales. _

_As for the dragons, the disorder they wrought is a bit of a blessing for you, but know that the old tales speak of them as the apex predators of the world. Our ancestry may give us some protection to their fiery wrath, but dragons are living conduits of magic and destruction as the old stories say. You can no doubt attest to that. Even the Daedra would give pause to oppose them, so keep a watchful eye on the skies. Also, try not to linger at any place for too long that a dragon decides to attack. Best that you draw as little attention to yourself as possible. The authorities will no doubt take a great interest in anyone at the scene, especially those that remain alive. _

_I am glad that our information has proved useful to you. Some of our contacts and previous influence was dated, and for that I apologize but nothing could be done about it. Still, that the Thieves' Guild has been as accommodating to you and a possible avenue to our own uses is good news. Do what you can and continue to report to me often. Obviously you cannot offer me names, but keep a record (in the old code) of jobs and players in the guild. Such information may prove useful in the future. Hopefully they can be used as allies… but if not, extortion can be equally useful. Keep you affiliations secret for now. As to your last statement, I am glad that you haven't had to use your weapon. Remember your true allegiance though. That you do not enjoy killing is a good thing, but such is your commitment our order. We are the eyes, ears, and hands of our people. Such work may not be peaceful but it is necessary. _

_The last part of your instruction is critical for it is what concerns me most: the Thalmor. You are to avoid detection and capture at all costs. While we may not be their primary concern, they no doubt still harbor animosity towards us and our organization. They would view the capture of one of our members as a priority. Though you would no doubt be a resilient prisoner, their methods of interrogation are… best left unsaid. Avoid all dealings with them and engage them only unless they engage you first (and leave no witnesses). This command stands unless I issue you a direct order otherwise. However, as their dealings are of important, try and keep your eyes and ears open. Gather what information you can, but do not place yourself at risk._

_I can offer you no more instruction or guidance, brother. These are tenuous times and you must exercise your own discretion and judgment. You've already made your fellow guild brothers and sisters justice, but we must ask more of you. Continue your course and make us proud. Know that I will be watching for your reports with great interest and will contact you when I can. _

_-Lady Azura guide your steps, young one._


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs From Skyrim

Chapter 2

25th of Frostfall, 4E 201

To his grace, esteemed Guild Leader

As I write this to you I cannot help but laugh at the irony in which this letter finds me. Several new developments have come to pass in the month since my last report.

I have received your instructions and acknowledge them. I shall not deviate from them, upon my life and honor. Though I am capable, your wisdom and insight are beyond reproach. Here, in the bustle and unease of Skyrim, I cannot see the grand scheme as well as you, master. I also thank you for the swiftness that you sent your message. I know that you must have pulled quite a few valuable strings to expedite the message.

I report that I have earned myself and our people a shred of respect within the walls of Windhelm and attained a sort of base of operations. I stumbled into the city one night and found a body upon the stones surrounded by guards and citizens. As it turns out, the city had become the grounds for a murderer who stalked women. It was after a few initial questions that the city guard actually turned to me for help, due to their lack of manpower. I could not help but find it ironic that they had hired an assassin to root out a killer. I was initially hesitant to become involved for security concerns… but the girl who had been murdered was kind to me and our people and I decided to avenge her. Such tolerance was a gift she gave that I had nothing to return with, save justice. After some effort and investigation, I found that the killer was an older man in the city who was trying to resurrect his long dead sister through necromancy and delusion. After I stopped his latest attempt to murder another young woman the city hailed me as something of a protector. In appreciation, they allowed me to stay in the now deceased man's home which stands above the slums. I'm establishing ties with our people and overall, I find the positive influence I have generated has outweighed the possible risks. While our people are treated far from equal, it is something.

My assessment of the thieves' guild has changed somewhat. Over the past month I have helped the organization achieve a new level of success in the country. Now, every major city and hold has contacts, fencing connections, and the guards now know that the guild holds sway. This has been a boon in two folds: the first is that since more members and crimes are starting to spread, they are far too preoccupied to keep up with all the people who come and go; second, the information that flows as a result of the shadow networks has been invaluable. I have accrued a sizable amount of revenue in appreciation for my hard work and have sent some back to you through the same friends who smuggled me in… minus a finder's and transportation fee, of course. My assignments weren't always easy but the long term rewards were well worth it. One mission, in particular, was harrowing as I was pitted against an organization of Atlmer who were trying to establish themselves as thieves and killers for hire. While I normally try to remain professional, I admit that it felt good to show those amateurs what a true master of shadows was capable of… before I slit all their throats in secret.

Despite the success of the guild and the influence they now control, I am stepping away from them for a while. There seems to be a larger, more political concern at their core. I've done a few missions for the leader of the faction. The man is somewhat arrogant but I've no true conflict with him, however there is something connected to him that looms on the horizon. He is currently pursuing an outside party that is trying to undermine the guild's connections. For now, I shall leave them to their own devices and directions; I feel it best I not be caught up in their affairs too deeply. I have done my job well enough.

As for the other powers and players in Skyrim's future, they all seem content to simply bide their time. The civil factions are garnering power and drawing lines ever more but neither has made a move yet. Ulfric bellows from his palace in Windhelm and the commander of the Legion (a man named Tullius) incessantly reviews protocol in the capitol of "Solitude". The Thalmor are ever present in their watchdog attitude and political bullying, though they are simply stoking the embers of political unrest and waiting to see the outcome. The dragons, however, have become a bit more active. I've heard reports of scattered attacks on isolated homes or stray caravans along open roads. They do not seem to seek open conflict with larger settlements, though, and no major city has been attacked as of yet.

That is all I have to report for this month, my master. I am leaving the safety of the city for the province of Winterhold. I've heard that there is a college for magically gifted individuals within the city. I shall make my way there to scout any possible mages that could be of use to our organization. Thought my magical ability is limited, my talent with illusion magicks are somewhat passable and I hope that they are enough to allow me entry. If not, I shall try and ingratiate myself into their ranks some other way.

-your humble servant and brother in shadows,

Sevren Indoril

* * *

_11th of Sun's Dusk_

_Agent,_

_That your reports have reached me and communication lines have become more stable is where my praise for you ends._

_You have forgotten yourself, child. Any attention you draw to yourself is a liability you cannot afford and we cannot allow. That you have placed yourself in a position for admiration may seem like an advantageous situation, but this is not so. Heroes are focuses of scrutiny. Windhelm and its authorities will no doubt take more interest in our peoples' influence and actions. Both of these results are foolish and counter-productive. What you have gained in short term may have cost you everything in the end. I advise you from compromising your position any further. We may be fractured, but you are still within our power. I would hate to have to recall you… or take other, more definitive actions. I shouldn't need to remind you that you were sent to observe only, not to act; I don't care how many women you know were killed. I trust you will correct your mistake and prevent further lapses in your judgment…_

_I acknowledge that you stepping away from the Thieves' Guild is the right move, for now. That you have helped them regain their network's influence is good. Keep me informed of anything you hear, especially entailing our people and Morrowind. Perhaps you will help undo some of the damage your have done so far with the criminal element on the rise. Still, with the leader under pressure from an outside rival, this may be your opportunity to get close to him. You should act soon but remember your political and social training. Act only at the moment it would benefit us most. Also, while I cannot condone your meddling in affairs with the Altmer syndicate I do not condemn them, either. That your training serves you well in this manner is expected and not worthy of recognition. Still, that you are keeping sharp and remember who you really are is some comfort._

_The greater factions in Skyrim may be silent for now but they will not remain so for long. I've heard word that the Thalmor are seeking something in that land. What it is I can only guess, but they've sent an Inquisitor to oversee operations. Be cautious. Also, that the warring states are gathering their forces is somewhat advantageous. They're two beasts stalking one another, waiting for the other to make a move. This is good, as it allows you precious time to scout their martial and political strengths. As for the real beasts of Skyrim; The dragons have attacked border settlements along Cyrodiil and High Rock, but seemed to be contained to that country itself. As to why, I cannot say but do not let your guard down._

_The money you have sent has been received and is appreciated by your fellow brothers and sisters. The few recruits that we bring in have been outfitted and are being trained with greater acumen. I will send along a gift in recognition, but don't let it go to your head. While the funding is of help to us, it does not erase the unprofessional actions you've taken…. But we do thank you._

_Tread lightly from now on, young one, for you walk a dangerous path. I offered you only two definite assets: anonymity and secrecy. Now, you may have cast those aside. Remember, I cannot help you. Though you have been given certain freedoms of judgment you are disappointing me in your use of it. Still, not all is lost._

_Guard your steps carefully, child._

_-Guild Master of the Morag Tong,_

_E. I._


End file.
